1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to venetian blind cleaning apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved blind cleaning rack wherein the same is extensible during periods of use and readily compacted for storage thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Venetian blinds are typically of a cumbersome and awkward construction discouraging frequent cleaning of venetian blinds. Various support structures have been utilized in the prior art to support venetian blinds to provide a manner of cleaning them in an extended configuration. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 1,270,156 to Henderson providing a clothes rack that is typically utilized providing a central bar with various support bars fixedly mounted orthogonally relative to the central bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,222,805 to Schmidt sets forth a screen construction provided with horizontally interfolded members secured to side rails to enable collapsing of the screen member during periods of non-use.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,851,819 to Weir provides a folding easel utilizing various telescoping and pivoted members to enable collapsing of the easel during periods of non-use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,804 to Kneile provides a frame structure for use in support of tables and the like, wherein the frame structure provides for a collapsing member to support a table top.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,435,570 to Berry provides a structure of a center-like construction to provide an erected platform.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved venetian blind cleaning rack wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.